universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Edd
Entrance Jawbreaker Chase The Eds chase after Jawbreakers. B Moves Neutral B - Ed's Scream Ed screams "BIG TROUBLE!!!!" at the top of his lungs, sending Double D and Eddy flying forwards. However, Double D and Eddy will momentarily be stunned upon contact with an opponent/the ground, meaning that Ed can't use attacks related to Double D and Eddy until they're retrieved, making this a risky move to use. If an opponent is close enough to Ed while he's using this move, however, they'll get blasted away from Ed as well. Side B - Tour Bus The Eds jump into the "Tour Bus", a cardboard bus, and Eddy drives it around. Depending on input, Eddy can drive the bus either left or right, as well as jump (no double jumps though). With fast use, you can ram into opponents while driving back and forth, making this move a powerful attack to use and a good use for Star KOs. However, opponents can use a smash attack to destroy it. Afterwards, the Eds can't use this move for 10 seconds. Up B - Bubblegum Hot Air Balloon Double D chews his experimental bubblegum and Ed blows into his mouth, making Double D's sock puff up and have the Eds float up slowly. There are 2 mainly bad things about this attack: # It has start-up lag. Use it too late and you'll lose a stock. # After 8 seconds, Double D will say "I've got Ed germs" and exhale, deflating his sock and sending them plummeting. Down B - Better You... Eddy holds Double D and Ed in front of himself, shielding himself from projectiles for most of the time. The main issue with this move is, while hitting Ed does no damage (in fact, projectiles that hit him bounce off), hitting Double D still deals damage (although less than usual). Final Smash - The Thingamajig The Thingamajig appears. Double D glances at it and sighs. A bit after, 3 bombs roll out. The bombs explode either after someone gets too close to them, they try to attack the bombs from above (which would be a very stupid idea), or they'll just explode after 7 seconds; all of which dealing massive damage and knockback to opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1 (Ed): "NOO!" KOSFX1 (Double D): "Good lord!" KOSFX1 (Eddy): "Mommy!" KOSFX2 (Ed): "I'm not in my happy place, guys!" KOSFX2 (Double D): "Help!" KOSFX2 (Eddy): "This is stupid." Star KOSFX: (Double D) "Exposed!" (Eddy) "Busted!" (Ed) "Nope, can't think of a word." Screen KOSFX: "Extreme close-up!" Taunts Sd: The Eds run in a circle. Up: The Eds laugh. Dn: Ed says one of his repeated quotes, like "Buttered toast!", "Gravy!", and "Sticky note!" Victory Screens + Failure/Clap Victory Screen #1: The last few seconds of the opening of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Victory Screen #2: The Eds dance. Victory Screen #3: The Eds eat jawbreakers. Failure/Clap: The Eds lie on the ground. Easter Eggs N/A Other Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs + Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Sprite Sheet TBA Video TBA Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special Feature (SBLMU)